


Nights In Wakanda

by Huntress79



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Nakia has a very special birthday gift for the Princess.
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/Shuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvel Femslash Exchange 2020





	Nights In Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).



> written for Marvel Femslash Exchange and BabaTunji. Shuri is of age (so at least 18). And while it is frowned upon to have an affair in general, Wakandan women are allowed to have kind of a mistress once they are of age (at least in my headcanon XD).

*********************

The moon over Wakanda was full and bathed the lands beneath in a pale light, but the two occupants of the spacious bedroom had no eyes for it.

Nakia just had started with her latest “mission”, but her partner was already writhing underneath her, trying to get as much friction as possible.

“More, Nakia, more,” Shuri demanded, giving the other woman’s hair a tug to drive her point home.

“More of what, Your Highness?” the spy asked, abandoning her task to look up at the young woman.

“E… everything,” Shuri breathed, the last part of the word drawn out in a moan, due to Nakia inserting one of her long, talented fingers into Shuri’s pussy.

“Be careful what you wish for, Princess,” Nakia gave back with a smile, her other hand coming up to give one of Shuri’s nipples a light pinch.

Thanks to her job, Nakia had seen (and experienced) the effects of various legal and illegal drugs, but nothing, really nothing could beat the responsiveness of a lover. It made herself light-headed, and if it was only up to her alone, Nakia would never, ever leave the princess’ bed again.

“Stop thinking so loud,” Shuri ordered, accompanied with another tug. “And…”

Anything else the princess and resident genius inventor had to say got lost in Nakia’s scorching, toe-curling kiss, leaving Shuri breathless.

At long last, Nakia dove back between Shuri’s legs, letting her tongue join her fingers. In no time, Shuri was reduced to moans and other, more animalistic sounds, which were the most beautiful music to Nakia’s ears.

Pausing momentarily to catch a breath (and because she was a master tease as well), Nakia looked down at Shuri. And what a wonderful sight it was.

Like almost everyone in the royal court, Shuri had lithe body, well-toned muscles hidden under planes of smooth skin. And now, it seemed like every single muscle was reduced to a quivering mess, making Shuri’s whole body vibrating on the cool sheets.

“Nakia, don’t be a tease. You know that’s just mean,” Shuri complained, each word punctuated with heavy breaths.

“So young and yet so bossy,” the spy replied, but before Shuri could conjure up her own retort, Nakia showed mercy and returned her full attention to the other woman’s clitoris.

Alternating between light, cat-like licks and nibbling at the sensitive bud, along with pumping and scissoring her fingers (unnoticed to Shuri, Nakia had inserted a second), the older woman had the princess on the brink in no time.

“By Bast, don’t you dare and stop right now, Nakia,” Shuri demanded, her voice high in anticipation of her orgasm.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Your Highness,” Nakia quipped before taking Shuri’s clit between her teeth and give it a light tug while simultaneously twisting her fingers inside Shuri.

Shuri’s orgasm rolled over her like a freight train on full speed, turning her vision white for a moment or two and causing her mind to go blank for the same time. It seemed to go on forever, the walls of her pussy quivering endlessly around Nakia’s fingers.

At long last, Shuri could catch a breath - which immediately got stolen from her again by the other woman when Nakia gave her another scorching kiss.

“Happy Birthday, Princess.”

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
